We are using cDNA microarrays to assess gene expression changes in a variety of disorders with viral pathogenesis. This work includes examination of gene therapy vectors for AIDS and other disorders. Very little is known about how cellular gene expression is affected by the transduction process or transgene expression. Studying the global changes in gene expression of cells transduced with different viral vectors is necessary to understand the biology of gene therapy, and should yield safer, more effective therapies for disorders, including AIDS. These studies will help to address potential safety concerns as well as provide information to be used as a basis for designing better vectors. Studies are also focused on other diseases, such as the Ebola viruses which are filamentous, enveloped nonsegmented RNA viruses. Although most Ebola viruses, notably Ebola-Zaire virus, are highly infectious for primates and can cause severe hemorrhagic diseases, Ebola-Reston virus does not cause serious disease in humans. Microarray technology is being employed to compare cellular gene responses to Ebola-Zaire and Ebola-Reston virus infection of primary human monocytes, the early targets of Ebola-Zaire virus infection. The study seeks to determine the possible influence of differences in cellular gene expression observed between Ebola-Zaire and Ebola-Reston viruses on their ability to cause disease.